Entender
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette sufre en su colegio porque la molestan, pero no le cuenta nada a su madre para no preocuparla. El problema es que Sabine piensa que su hija le miente, porque tiene malas notas y se comporta de un modo distinto. ¿Qué pasará cuándo ambas pasen por un gran cambio?
1. Sobreviviendo

Las dos amigas se encontraban escondidas en la biblioteca. Desde hace un tiempo habían descubierto que ese sitio era el escondite ideal, sus compañeros rara vez ingresaban ahí.

—¿Entonces te regaló un collar de la luna? —preguntó Alya con entusiasmo.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño giro, estaba completamente feliz. Jamás pensó que ese chico le daría un obsequio.

—Me vio y me dijo que me tenía un regalo —respondió sonriente. Tocó su pecho y abrió un poco su polerón, de ese modo el collar quedó de modo visible.

Alya lo observó con la boca algo abierta, estaba más que maravillada. ¡Era un collar sumamente hermoso!

—¡Es precioso! —Alya intentó tocarlo, pero Marinette lo guardó de modo rápido, no quería que nada arruinara su collar, era un objeto muy preciado —. Debes esconderlo bien, ya sabes lo que puede suceder.

En ese instante, la campana sonó y amigas amigas se observaron con preocupación. Debían volver a clases, debían regresar a la pesadilla.

—Déjame revisar —Alya abrió lentamente la puerta de la biblioteca y observó de modo atento, los pasillos estaban llenos, sus compañeros no se veían aún —. Solo debemos esperar un poco.

Marinette se colocó detrás de su amiga y también observó como todos iban caminando o hablando con sus amigos, todos estaban alegres, felices. Excepto ellas, que debían esconderse.

—Y ya no veo a casi nadie —comentó Marinette —. Será mejor que corramos, justamente tenemos clase de Historia.

—Historia —Alya tembló brevemente —. Estoy segura de que alguien robará mi tarea.

—Seremos cautelosas, vamos al final del salón.

Ambas corrieron a toda velocidad. En cuanto llegaron al salón, intentaron pasar del modo más desapercibido posible, pero no lo consiguieron.

Alguien tenía el cuaderno de Marinette entre sus brazos, Kim se estaba comiendo su colación y sus lápices estaban tirados en el suelo. En el caso de Alya, alguien leía sus reportajes.

—¿Así que piensas que soy un nerd? —Max se veía ligeramente ofendido.

—¡Pero eso no es un insulto! ¡Max! —Alya quería disculparse, pero no veía lo malo. ¿Desde cuándo ser inteligente era algo malo?

—Dupain —Kim se paró frente a la azabache, ella se sintió temblar —. Para la otra pídele a tu mamá que te de más galletas, fueron muy pocas —tiró el paquete vacío en la cabeza de la azabache, la que se llenó de migajas.

—Pastelera, no perteneces aquí —Chloé la retó.

Ella quiso llorar, siempre la molestaban.

Aunque no era su culpa. Tampoco de su madre. Bueno... la situación era complicada, difícil de explicar.

—Sucede que ya tomé tu tarea, no te preocupes por tener que dármela —se rió Kim y se fue a su asiento.

Marinette recogió sus lápices arrodillada en el suelo, evitó las lágrimas para que nadie más se burlara de ella. Alya recogía las hojas de su libreta, alguien había sacado muchos de sus apuntes y aparte, habían robado su comida.

Cuando la maestra apareció, pasó puesto por puesto pidiendo la tarea. Casi todos la tenían, a excepción de...

—Señorita Dupain, su tarea.

—Yo... no la hice profesora —respondió avergonzada. Claro que la había hecho, pero la habían robado.

—¿Otra vez? Es casi la tercera vez está semana —le reclamó la maestra.

Alya vio a su amiga con preocupación, quería ayudarla, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para hablar. Ninguna de las dos lo tenía, eran muy tímidas y dada su situación, era peor.

—Tendré que pedirle a su madre que venga mañana —determinó la profesora para continuar con lo suyo.

—O, ni que fuera muy complicado para una simple panadera venir —se burló Chloé, provocando la risa de todos sus compañeros.

Marinette hizo un puño su mano y deseó con todas sus fuerzas dejar a esa rubia mimada en su lugar. Pero... no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

La salida había llegado, la hora favorita del día de Marinette. Al menos, después de clases podía hacer lo que más le gustaba, se sentía casi del todo libre, era una gran relajación.

O eso pensó...

—¿Mamá? —preguntó con sorpresa al ver a su madre en la entrada.

—Marinette, te vine a buscar porque últimamente llegas muy tarde a casa y descubrí que no estás en ningún taller —la reprendió con la mirada. La azabache se tensó —. ¿Algo que quieras decir en tu defensa?

—Yo... —no supo que decir, no quería confesarle su secreto a su madre. Ella jamás la entendería.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —Sabine la tomó de la mano y emprendió el camino a casa.

Marinette pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo como Chloé y Kim se burlaban de ella, se estaban riendo. Pero como siempre, su madre no se daba cuenta de nada.

He visto tanto la película "Freaky Friday" que se me ocurrió escribir una versión con los personajes de Miraculous, tengo casi todo planeado ?


	2. El cambio

En cuanto ambas mujeres llegaron a su hogar, Sabine sentó a su hija en el comedor, en donde la observaba con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —le preguntó con evidente preocupación en su tono de voz.

—No es que te haya mentido, simplemente...

—¿Qué no me mentiste? ¡dijiste que estabas en un taller en tu colegio y no es así! —le gritó su madre —. ¿Eso no es mentir?

—Es solo que...

Sabine se levantó y la observó profundamente, estaba tan enojada con su hija que quería que le dijera la verdad.

—Marinette, últimamente tus notas han bajado mucho. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó afligida.

Roban mis tareas, me quitan los cuadernos, doy pruebas y en ocasiones también las roban. ¡Oh! Y una vez casi me golpean, pero tranquila, estoy bien...

—En tres años más vas a terminar el colegio, tendrías que esforzarte más, quiero que vayas a una buena Universidad.

—También quiero eso, pero... sabes que no todo en la vida es estudiar —intentó tranquilizarla —. Puedo atender la panadería, ayudarte con eso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Sabine. Su reacción dejó estática a su hija, ella jamás esperó aquella reacción —. Quiero que seas alguien exitosa, que tengas un título. No quiero que seas como yo.

—Mamá, tú eres fantástica, eres una mujer...

—¡Marinette! ¡cambiaste el tema! —la reprendió su madre nuevamente —, ¿podrías decirme dónde has estado éstos días? —le exigió.

Marinette se levantó de su silla y tomó la mano de su madre, pero ella se soltó de modo rápido.

—¿Qué pasó con la dulce y tierna hija que me contaba todo? ¿desde cuándo escondes secretos?

—¡Mamá! Si tan solo...

—¡Tú única obligación es estudiar! —nuevamente la interrumpía, siempre era lo mismo.

—¡No siempre podré estudiar, estudiar no lo es todo! —explotó, el tema ya la tenía cansada.

Sabine continuó gritando cosas que Marinette no comprendió, la situación ya la tenía algo cansada, era bastante... complicado vivir con Sabine.

Su madre jamás la escuchaba, jamás le permitía expresarse del modo adecuado, era bastante... perfeccionista.

—Marinette, si tan solo entendieras todos los sacrificios que hago con tal de que tú puedas estudiar en ese Colegio...

—Mamá, si tan solo alguna vez me escucharás...

—Quisiera que estuvieras un día, un solo día en mi lugar... —susurró Sabine acariciando su anillo.

—Y yo quisiera que pudieras comprender lo difícil que es ser yo —la azabache presionaba su collar con suma fuerza.

De un momento a otro, una fuerte ráfaga de viento cubrió a ambas mujeres, la tierra se movió por un momento, ambas cayeron al suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Marinette.

—Viento... pero... ¿de dónde salió?

Ambas se levantaron y al hacerlo, emitieron un grito de terror y sorpresa. ¡Era algo muy extraño!

—¡Me estoy viendo a mí misma! —gritó Marinette —, ¡estoy frente a mí!

—¡Y yo frente a mí!

Sabine o mejor dicho: Marinette en el cuerpo de Sabine comenzó a correr en círculos, se tiró al sillón, se golpeó y nada funcionaba, seguía ahí dentro.

—¡Quieta, Marinette! —la retó su madre.

La adolescente se sentó en el sillón y se observó... a su madre. Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo es que pasó esto? —le preguntó a su madre.

—Mm... no lo sé.

Marinette comenzó a pensar en posibles opciones, en posibles respuestas.

—Una vez leí un reportaje donde decía que si nos aferramos a ciertos objetos, les estamos dando un poder sobre nosotros mismos —recordó la adolescente —. Quizás... como estábamos discutiendo... eso pasó.

—¿Dices que cumplimos nuestros deseos mediante objetos?

—Exacto. Pedimos pasar un día siendo la otra —recordó la adolescente —. ¡Está bien, quiero volver a ser yo! —gritó Marinette.

—¡Y yo quiero volver a ser yo! —gritó del mismo modo Sabine.

Nada pasó.

—¡No funciona!

—¡Mamá! ¡no me digas!

Ambas estaban más que asustadas. En el fondo, sentían que estaban viviendo una pesadilla, nada de esto tenía sentido.

Lo del "poder de los objetos" lo saqué de la película "Swap: el cambio" ?


	3. Siendo la otra

Sabine estaba intentando pensar en alguna solución, pero nada se le ocurría. Lo único que tenía claro era que hoy era lunes, hoy iniciaba la semana. ¿Cómo harían eso del cambio? Ella no podía ser su hija, ya había pasado por la etapa escolar y en definitiva, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Marinette por su parte estaba horrorizada. Ella escondía muchos secretos solo porque no quería herir a su madre, ella era una mujer realmente buena y no merecía saber todo lo que sus compañeros hablaban de ella. Fuera de eso, tenía dos grandes secretos.

—¿Qué haremos, mamá? —preguntó Marinette después de un rato —. No nos podemos quedar así para siempre.

—Eso lo sé, tesoro. Pero... siendo sincera, no creo que podamos cambiar hoy —confesó Sabine —. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es vivir la vida de la otra.

—¿Quieres que atienda la panadería por hoy? —preguntó una entusiasmada mujer.

Sabine jamás le había permitido a su hija atender la panadería, ella quería que su hija se esforzará en sus estudios, que tuviera las mejores notas y que luego pudiera estudiar lo que sea que quisiera.

—¿Tienes alguna tarea para mañana? —le preguntó.

—No —admitió Marinette.

—Vaya, eso me deja sin muchas opciones —Sabine intentó pensar en algo —. Voy a estar estudiando tus materias, porque mañana tendré que ir a tu colegio.

El rostro de Sabine se desconcertó. ¡Eso no podía suceder!

—¿No podría faltar por un día? —preguntó alterada.

—Ni soñando. Mañana te daré el ejemplo de lo que es ser una alumna ejemplar, ya verás —habló su madre con orgullo —. Ahora, escucha: tienes que ir al Supermercado, te va a pagar Laura y...

Sabine le explicó a su hija lo que debía cobrar, con quien debía hablar y sobre todo: lo que tenía que comprar. Esa noche cocinarían pizza.

—Sal en un rato —le ordenó a su hija.

Subió la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación de Marinette.

Se encerró en ella y revisó los libros de su hija. En Literatura estaban leyendo la tan conocida obra "Romeo y Julieta".

—Una tragedia romántica, ¡qué bien que les enseñen esto a los jóvenes! —pensó con satisfacción.

Dejó aquél libro de lado, después de todo, también lo había leído hace años. Revisó el libro de Historia.

—Historia, siempre es gratificante recordar el pasado, los sucesos y los nombres —pensó de modo positivo.

Comenzó a leer la unidad en la que se encontraban.

Sabine salió de casa a las ocho, no encontraba las cosas pertenecientes a su madre. De hecho, se sintió extraño tocar todo lo que antes estaba prohibido.

Internamente se sentía mal porque por culpa de éste programa había tenido que faltar a algo que era muy importante para ella.

—Cobrar dinero, nunca he hecho esto... —estaba nerviosa.

Los sábados normalmente salía con su madre, era por ese motivo que conocía bien a sus clientes y a aquél supermercado, le gustaba mucho. Pero... no se sentía bien siendo una adulta.

Como adolescente era tímida y miedosa. ¿Podría actuar como una adulta aunque se trate solo de un día?

En cuanto llegó, abrazó fuertemente su cartera e intentó no comerse las uñas.

—Hola, buenas —saludó un guardia. Era el guardia Octavio.

—Hola —respondió de modo tímido e ingresó al supermercado. Pero había olvidado sacar un carro, por eso volvió a la entrada y sacó uno, luego, revisó la lista de compras.

Carne, huevos, bebida, mantequilla, café, leche y más.

¿Café? ¡en mí cuerpo no puede tomar café! —pensó con horror, esa cosa sabía terrible.

Ingresó al supermercado, vio a muchos desconocidos y sintió profundos deseos de esconderse. Solo que no lo hizo, porque se vería raro viniendo de una adulta.

—¡Holis!

Su corazón dio un salto. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, era Adrien. El amigo de su madre —y también suyo—.

—Hola... —saludó de modo tímido, como era su costumbre.

Él se acercó y la abrazó, la envolvió con todo su cuerpo. Marinette normalmente lo abrazaría de modo tímido, pero no era ella, era su madre. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y sintió una dicha increíblemente enorme en el momento en el cual él acarició su espalda.

No se quería separar, pero de todas formas tuvieron que hacerlo. Estaba un poco sonrojada.

—¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo —le preguntó ella. Se sentía bien poder hablar con él sin tontos tartamudeos, era algo nuevo.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Feliz de poder hablar contigo y poder mirarte fijamente, ¿sabes algo? Tienes unos ojos hermosos, ese color verde es hipnotizante.

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Y Marinette cómo está?

¡Pregunta por mí! ¡cielos, jamás lo creí posible!

Sonrió de modo torpe. A Adrien le sorprendió esa reacción.

—Esto... está bien, gracias —casi se delata a sí misma.

—¡Qué bueno! Dale mis saludos.

—Eso no... —¡concentración! ¡no eres tú ahora! —, se me olvidará. No lo olvidaré, ya sabes, tengo una gran memoria —sonrió de modo torpe. Adrien rió.

—Pronto van a rebajar los cuadernos, tienes que traerla.

—¡Oh, eso sería fantástico! —exclamó —, ¡los cuadernos son... —Adrien la miraba con sorpresa, ¡claro! A la que le gustaban los cuadernos era a Marinette, no a ella. ¡Torpe! —, seguramente mi hija estará feliz. Porque es Marinette la que ama los cuadernos, obvio.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Adrien se acercó un poco más a ella y ella sin poder controlarlo retrocedió un poquito, estaba nerviosa —, hay algo distinto en ti.

—¿Sí? No digas eso, sigo siendo la misma Sabine de siempre, la misma mujer que conoces.

Era algo incómodo hablar con él. Él conocía muy bien a su madre, ¿y si la descubría? ¿eso sería posible?

—Bueno, ¡adiós!

Presa de sus nervios se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Adrien observó como la mujer corría de modo nervioso y quizás un poco... torpe. No pudo evitar pensar en Marinette, la hija de Sabine. Ella corría exactamente de ese modo.

—Qué raro... —pensó Adrien.

Marinette hizo las compras y después le cobró a las cajeras que correspondían. Laura pagó sin problemas, pero una de ellas tuvo que subir a buscar dinero y se demoró bastante en regresar. ¿Acaso su madre siempre tenía que esperar a sus clientes? Eso era un poco abrumador.

Por otro lado, Sabine se había quedado dormida estudiando Historia. La materia le resultó sumamente aburrida, no pudo evitar dormirse.


	4. Miedo

A Marinette le costó un poco realizar las compras de la casa, era irónico pensar que iba cada fin de semana a aquél supermercado y aún así no conocía la ubicación de cada objeto. ¡Era una locura!

Siempre había pensado que era un local pequeño, pero no era así. Una vez que lo recorres como adulta responsable, se hace mucho más grande y tedioso.

—Huevos... —con eso terminaba todo lo de la lista.

Fue por los huevos y vio todas las opciones que existían. Vaya... realmente lo único que cambiaba era el color de la caja y la cantidad. Cajas moradas, celestes, grises...

—Supongo que la morada estará bien —dijo restando importancia al tema y tomando la caja, dejándola finalmente en el carro —. ¡Ahora podré ir a casa! —festejó.

Pagar fue algo raro, Sabine tenía tarjetas de crédito y dinero real. Ella no sabía pagar con una tarjeta, por eso no lo hizo.

Luego cobró, eso fue un dolor de cabeza. No todo el mundo pagaba de inmediato, a veces tenías que esperar.

Ya cuando salió del supermercado, se sintió feliz al darse cuenta de que por primera vez había salido completamente sola.

—Quizás el cambio tuvo algo bueno... —festejó la azabache.

—¿Qué cambio?

Una voz la hizo dar un sobresalto seguro. ¡Era Adrien! ¿por qué siempre se terminaba encontrando con él? Era extraño.

—¿Cambio? —repitió Marinette algo confundida. Debía pensar en alguna solución a ese problema, ¿pero cuál?

Él se acercó a ella. Estaba fumando. Marinette odiaba el olor a cigarrillo, era desagradable. Torció un poco su gesto.

—Tú dijiste algo de un cambio.

Perfecto. Había escuchado eso.

¿Y ahora qué?

—Oh, sí. Sucede que he cambiado un poco mi... —¿cambiar qué? ¿mi forma de educar, mi rutina, mi trabajo, mi cabello? —... forma de ser con mi hija.

No pudo pensar en nada mejor. ¡Qué rayos!

—¿Pasó algo con Marinette? —su tono demostraba algo de preocupación.

—Estoy perfec... —él la vio con preocupación de nuevo —... ella está perfecta. Digo: nuestra relación es perfecta —aclaró después de enredarse tanto —. Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra relación siempre ha sido buena, somos el perfecto ejemplo de una buena relación —intentó explicar.

¿Perfecta relación? Parecía una mala broma, ella le escondía muchos secretos a su madre, eso no estaba bien. Simplemente... sentía una gran presión en su ser, no quería herirla, no quería decepcionarla. Tenía una gran angustia.

—¿Te puedo dar mi opinión? —preguntó de modo dulce.

—¿Tú opinión? —repitió ella confundida.

—Sí. Mi opinión como amigo de ustedes —decidió aclarar. Marinette internamente estaba muy sorprendida, ¿Adrien también tenía una opinión sobre su relación? —, me he dado cuenta desde hace un tiempo Marinette se comporta distinto.

Sabine observó con sorpresa a su amigo/conocido. ¿En serio él se había dado cuenta de ese detalle? ¿él? Se veían solo los días sábado y ya la conocía de ese modo tan... ¿cercano?

—¿Distinto...? —su voz salió queda, como pensativa.

—Antes ella irradiaba dulzura y felicidad, ahora parece tan tímida, tan escondida.

"Tímida y escondida", ¿cómo no actuar de ese modo si tienes que esconderte de tus propios compañeros?

—Quizás se comporta de ese modo contigo —respondió restando importancia.

—En eso te equivocas —Adrien sonrió de modo egocéntrico, ¿por qué? —, al principio ella no hablaba conmigo, era muy tímida. Pero a medida que nos hemos ido conociendo, ha podido hablar más conmigo, avanzó mucho en poco tiempo —su voz demostraba tanto orgullo, era muy tierno escucharlo decir todo eso.

—Tal vez te tiene afecto...

Claro que le tenía afecto, lo quería de un modo muy especial, de un modo indescriptible.

—Yo también, esa niña es especial.

Marinette abrió la boca debido a la sorpresa que aquella confesión le causó. Sin poder contenerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Adrien también la consideraba especial, eso era algo muy lindo e inesperado.

—¿Está todo bien? —Adrien se preocupó ante lo que parecía ver, a Sabine llorando.

—Sí. Solo debo irme, es tarde —respondió del modo más serio posible. Agarró las bolsas con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar de modo apresurado —, adiós, Adrien.

Él observó como se alejaba y negó con su cabeza, no era tonto y se daba cuenta de que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Cuando Marinette llegó a casa, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba durmiendo sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Aparentemente su madre se había quedado dormida estudiando, qué irónico.

Sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la cocina y vio lo que había. Fácilmente podría preparar arroz con carne y ya. ¿Para qué algo más complejo? Eso cocinó, no se demoró tanto.

Lo sirvió.

—¿Marinette? —escuchar su voz era tan extraño, porque ahora se sentía un poco ajena.

Vio su cuerpo bajando la escalera y sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué tal la materia, mami? —preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Hace tanto que no estudiaba que se sintió extraño —admitió —. Aunque en mi defensa tenía algo de sueño.

Marinette calentó la comida y ambas comieron. A medida que comían, hablaron un poco respecto a lo que hicieron durante ese día. Marinette le contó la aventura que tuvo en el supermercado y que había hablado con Adrien.

—¿Cómo lo haremos mañana, mamá? —preguntó nerviosa la adolescente.

Sabine bebió un poco de agua antes de responder.

—Tendremos que continuar viviendo la vida de la otra —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo —. Yo iré a tu colegio y actuaré como tú. Mientras tanto, quiero que te quedes en casa.

—¡No puedes ir a mi colegio! —exclamó con horror la azabache.

—Claro que puedo, no quiero que tengas ausencias.

¿Que su madre descubriera el infierno que era su colegio? ¡no! Ese era su secreto.

—¿Faltar solo un día sería algo muy malo? —hizo sus ojos de cachorro.

—Por supuesto. Además, puedo estudiar y ser tú —comentó con cansancio —. Marinette, aunque te parezca algo increíble, yo también fui al colegio. Estudié, tengo mi título y soy inteligente.

No tenía sentido discutir con su madre, ella era muy testaruda y hacerla cambiar de opinión era algo simplemente imposible.

En definitiva: mañana Sabine descubriría más de algún secreto suyo. Pero... ¿qué otra opción tenían? Debían fingir ser la otra.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Mamá! —se levantó y antes de que la adulta comenzará a subir la escalera le preguntó: —. ¿Crees que la magia desaparezca después de mañana? —estaba preocupada.

Pudo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, junto a incertidumbre. Por primera vez: Sabine no estaba segura de algo.

—Eso es lo que deseamos, pasar un día siendo la otra —recordó la adulta —. Creo que es lo más seguro.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Funcionará —intentó asegurar —. Ahora debo dormir, mañana debo ir a clases.


	5. Colegio

Esa noche Marinette no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba preocupada. Tenía muchos secretos que deseaba su madre no descubriera. Uno de ellos era que la intimidaban en el colegio, que hablaban mal de su madre. Y otro, era el pasatiempo que tenía después de clases.

Quería abrazar el collar de la luna que Adrien le había obsequiado, pero ya no lo llevaba puesto. Al observar con detenimiento el cuerpo de su madre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al percatarse de que ella aún llevaba el anillo de matrimonio de su difunto padre.

—Papá... —sollozó mientras acariciaba aquel anillo. Era un simple objeto, pero aún así... significaba mucho para ella.

Tom había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años, en un accidente automovilístico, lo chocaron y no consiguió sobrevivir. Ella no lo recordaba mucho, porque era muy pequeña cuando todo eso ocurrió. Pero de todas formas, lo poco que recordaba le causaba mucha ternura. Sabía que había sido un buen hombre.

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí —dijo mientras besaba el anillo.

Sabine despertó a las seis y media de la mañana como lo hacía todos los días.

Observó la habitación de su hija y sonrió. Ella siempre era tan correcta, tan ordenada. Tenía cada cosa en su lugar, como corresponde.

Entonces, se dirigió al armario y se puso ropa exclusivamente negra. Un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color. Se veía bien. Simplemente, sacó del cuello de su hija el collar de la luna, era un adorno muy infantil.

—Al fin podré ver el cabello suelto de mi hija —posicionándose frente al espejo desató las colitas que Marinette siempre se hacia. Vio su reflejo y no pudo evitar sonreír —. Ahora sí se ve como toda una señorita.

Tomó la mochila y vio el horario.

—Matemáticas, Biología, Lenguaje e Historia —cuatro materias divididas a lo largo del día —. Yo puedo con esto —sonrió confiada.

Bajó la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina, preparó un buen desayuno para ambas. Algo balanceado. Pan con huevo, y unas cuantas frutas. Eso estaba bien. Y jugo de naranja.

Marinette despertó y vio todo el closet de su madre. Ella siempre vestía con colores apagados, ¿por qué no ponerse algo de color? Eligió un jean y una camisa rosada.

—Mamá se ve muy bonita vestida de rosado —aduló a su reflejo.

Peinó un poco su cabello, a pesar de ser corto, se veía muy bien cuando estaba peinado.

Al bajar la escalera... ¡no podía creer lo que vio!

—¡Mamá, esa no es mi ropa habitual!

—No grites tanto, así también te ves muy bonita —se defendió.

—¿Qué hay de mis colitas?

—¿No te encanta? Siempre quise ver tu bonito cabello suelto —lo tocó de modo coqueto.

Marinette se sorprendió al no ver en ella el collar de la luna. Ese collar era muy importante, había sido un obsequio de Adrien. ¿Por qué se lo había quitado? ¡eso no era justo!

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, su madre había terminado el desayuno y ya estaba yendo rumbo al colegio.

—Cuídate y recuerda: quédate en casa —se despidió.

—¿En serio soy tan odiosa? —se lamentó la azabache.

Sabine solo pensaba en que debía ser una chica amable, positiva y tierna. Saludar a todo el mundo, sonreír y conversar.

En cuanto llegó, la primera persona a la que vio fue a la mejor amiga de su hija, Alya.

—¿Viniste de negro para poder esconderte de mejor modo? —preguntó una asustada Alya —. Debiste contarme el plan —se quejó.

Sabine frunció el ceño.

—¿Esconderme? ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando? —Alya parecía enojada.

Ingresaron al colegio y Marinette saludó a todo el mundo. Lo extraño era que la mayoría le devolvía miradas llenas de enojo, llenas de maldad.

Alya la empujó y se agacharon para esconderse detrás de un basurero.

—¡Alya! ¡no seas tan salvaje! —reclamó la azabache —. Vas a ensuciar mi ropa.

Alya tenía la boca abierta debido a la incredulidad.

—¿Amaneciste del lado incorrecto de la cama? —preguntó Alya.

—Digamos que hoy no me siento del todo como yo...

La campana sonó y Marinette se levantó, estaba dispuesta a ir a su salón. Solo que Alya la volvió a esconder detrás del basurero.

—¡Alya, por favor compórtate! —la regañó.

Vio a Chloé —que sabía era compañera de su hija— y la siguió.

La rubia la vio de muy mal modo, con ojos llenos de arrogancia.

—Buen día, Chloé —no hubo respuesta.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Alguien le hizo una zancadilla, cayó sobre su rodilla —lo que más le dolía era el pie que se torció—, alguien le quitó su mochila y la dejaron tirada en el suelo.

—¡Muy lenta, Dupain! —gritó un chico mientras corría.

—¡Espero que tu madre haya hechos emparedado de carne! —gritó otro chico.

Ella se quedó tirada en el suelo manteniendo la boca abierta, ¿acaso eso era algo habitual? Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, le dolía el pie.

—Espero que eso te recuerde porque debemos escondernos —Alya tomó la mano de su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me siento completamente anonada, no puedo creer que ese jovencito sea tan salvaje.

Alya parpadeó ante la confusión.

—Kim siempre ha sido así —tocó la frente de su amiga, intentando ver si tenía algo de temperatura. Nada.

—Eso cambiará hoy mismo.

Sabine caminaba con determinación. Alya la seguía desde atrás algo asustada.

—¿Estás loca? ¡no puedes hacer nada! —intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero fue muy tarde.

Marinette ingresó al salón —cojeaba un poco, pero eso solo era un detalle—. Vio al muchacho que se llamaba Kim abriendo su mochila, mientras un chico de cabello negro y gran tamaño comía su sándwich.

—Muy bueno, pero dile a tu madre que le queda mejor el de jamón.

—¡Esto que estás haciendo no tiene nombre! Esa mochila es mía, así que, si quieres ser un buen chico, ¡dámela ahora mismo! —le exigió con rabia y tono fuerte. El mismo tono que utilizaba cuando regañaba a su hija —. No quiero que discutamos, se un buen niño.

Kim la observó de modo divertido y aguantó la carcajada.

—¿Dices que quieres tú tarea?

Comunicación. Los adolescentes siempre cambiaban si los regañabas.

—Eso sería lo más educado que podrías hacer —aceptó sonriendo.

—Quieres educación, bien —Kim se levantó y acercándose a la azabache, colocó la mochila en la cabeza de la muchacha. Primero todas sus pertenencias cayeron al suelo.

Todo el salón rió de la escena.

—Eso te pasa por querer actuar como adulto —se burló Kim —. Y gracias por la tarea, panadera.

¿Panadera? ¿acaso ahí radicaba el problema?

Alguien sacó la mochila de su cabeza y ella encaró las risas de los demás.

—¿Acaso tienen algún problema con que mi madre sea una panadera?

—Mi papi es el alcalde de París —presumió Chloé.

—Mi papá es el dueño del zoológico.

—Mi mamá es una importante música.

Cada uno comenzó a decir la profesión de su padre.

—Y como te podrás dar cuenta, la única que no pertenece aquí eres tú, panadera —se rió Chloé.

Alya tomó de los hombros a su amiga y juntas se dirigieron a los últimos asientos del salón.

Sabine por dentro sintió fuertes deseos de llorar. Aparentemente... los compañeros de Marinette la molestaban debido a su posición económica.

Ella sabía que existía el bullying, que las personas malas existían y que los niños podían ser muy malos.

Pero... Marinette nunca dijo nada, jamás le contó de esa situación.

Ella... ella no había metido a Marinette en aquel colegio como una maldad. No. Jamás pensó que su trabajo provocaría que molestaran a su pequeña. Simplemente... era un buen colegio, era bastante caro y tenía excelencia académica. Estudiando ahí, tendría asegurada una buena Universidad, ella podría ser una profesional.

Sabine quería que Marinette pudiera estudiar, que tuviera las oportunidades que ella no pudo tener en su vida. Que Marinette fuese alguien en la vida.

—¿Estás bien, amiga? —le preguntó Alya luego de unos momentos de vacilación.

Alya. Ella podía ser la clave de las respuestas que tanto ansiaba escuchar, aunque también temía por ellas.

—¿Lo que sucedió hoy es algo habitual?

Alya parecía estar sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así?

—Lo es.

Y esa fue la respuesta que Sabine más temió.

Se sintió tan culpable y tan mala madre. Una madre entiende los comportamientos de su hija, los cambios en su actitud y sus temores. Por eso en ocasiones ella no quería asistir a clases, ella tenía miedo.

—Pero tranquila, podemos salir de esto —intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

—Podemos...


	6. Ojos

Marinette se encontraba en casa y no sabía del todo bien qué hacer.

Lo cierto es que si se encontrará en su cuerpo, estaría haciendo tareas pendientes —cosa que rara vez tiene—, o estudiando alguna materia. Sabine siempre la obligaba a estudiar cuando tenía tiempo libre.

Tocó su pecho y sintió el vacío que había en el, porque no llevaba el collar de la luna.

—Ella tampoco lo llevaba puesto... —meditó por un momento —, ¡eso es! ¡el collar debe seguir en mi habitación! —festejó mentalmente el ser tan detallista.

Se dirigió a su habitación y vio que todo se encontraba del mismo modo: ordenado y pulcro. Dirigió sus pasos a su velador y ahí estaba el collar, apoyado, descansando de modo descuidado.

—No se puede enredar —se quejó. Tomó la cadena entre sus manos y comenzó a desenredarla con cuidado. Acarició levemente aquel collar y sin contenerse lo besó, lo extrañaba. Era una de sus pertenencias más preciadas, tenía un valor sentimental increíble —. Supongo que puedo tener algo propio —dijo mientras colocaba el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Necesitaba algo que la hiciera sentir como ella misma.

Su madre jamás le permitía atender la panadería. Sus deberes normalmente se trataban de estudiar, o de realizar tareas del hogar. Nada más.

—¡Voy a hornear! No creo que sea tan complicado.

Elaboró algunas galletas, también distintos tipos de panes y decidió preparar un pastel. Tenía razón, era fácil. Más que nada era cosa de tener cuidado con las porciones, eso era fácil.

—¿Sabrá bien...? —esa fue la pregunta del millón.

Sabine solo pudo descubrir que el colegio de su hija no era tan bueno como ella había pensado desde que la inscribió ahí.

En lo que llevaba de la mañana había sufrido mucho bullying. Robo de tarea, robo de almuerzo y una que otra zancadilla.

—Debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que la campana suene —susurraba Alya.

Ambas jovencitas estaban escondidas en la biblioteca presente en el colegio, se encontraban sentadas en el suelo.

Sabine estaba sorprendida. ¿Eso hacia Marinette todos los días? ¿se escondía e intentaba sobrevivir?

—Marinette, ¿estás bien? Te he notado más callada de lo habitual hoy —comentó Alya.

—¿Qué pasaría si le contamos la situación a un profesor? —fue lo que preguntó.

—Todos se reirían de nosotras, incluso más de lo que ya lo hacen.

Risas.

Claro, cuando un estudiante pide ayuda queda como el débil del salón, como el que no se puede defender solo.

—Antes cuando acusabas a los busca pleitos con los profesores, ellos se llevaban un castigo y aprendían la lección... —meditó en voz alta —, es que antes existía el respeto hacia los mayores. Eso se ha perdido.

—¿Respeto hacia los mayores? —repitió Alya algo confundida —, creo que con los celulares es difícil que exista el respeto, ni siquiera existe la privacidad.

—¡Redes sociales! —exclamó Marinette algo esperanzada. Ese era un buen punto —. Alya, necesito que me recuerdes los apellidos de algunos de nuestros compañeros.

Marinette sonreía de un modo tan confiado, era un poco extraño.

—Bueno, eso es un poco extraño...

Marinette se debatía entre abrir o no la panadería, puesto que tenía prohibido atender, sucede que... lo cierto era que su madre jamás le dio una explicación al respecto.

En un momento, la puerta de la panadería se abrió. Es que, entre sus dudas, ella había quitado el pestillo.

Su rostro demostró sorpresa cuando se encontró cara a cara con Adrien.

—Adrien —susurró sorprendida.

El chico caminó hacia el mostrador y le sonrió a quien creía era Sabine. Ella sentía que se derretía.

—Sabine, pasaba para ver cómo estás, ayer te comportabas de un modo extraño —explicó él mientras apoyaba sus manos en el mostrador de modo casual.

¿Cómo se comportaba Sabine habitualmente? Quién sabe... era un poco difícil ser alguien que no eres.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió firme.

—¿Estás segura?

No quería continuar con ese interrogatorio, en cualquier momento podría decir algo que la delatara. Entonces, pensó en algo que pudiera salvarla de esa situación. Y por suerte, tenía una buena solución: ¡muchos dulces!

—¿Te gustaría probar un pastel de chocolate con fresas? —preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estaba emocionada porque alguien probará su pastel.

—Solo si comes conmigo.

La boca de la adulta quedó un poco abierta debido a la impresión ante aquella simple frase. ¿Comer juntos?, ¿acaso eso contaba como una cita o solo eran sus sueños infantiles?

Adrien observaba detalladamente cada reacción de Sabine. Su sorpresa era notable. Ella nunca actuaba de ese modo, siempre era natural, jamás tan... ¿asustadiza? De hecho, parecía estar rigída.

—Eh... supongo —Sabine salió corriendo de modo torpe. De nuevo le recordó un poco a Marinette. ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo tan extraño?

Cuando estuvo sola en la cocina no pudo evitar dejar salir el aire que había estado conteniendo, estaba muy preocupada, muy asustada.

—No tengo que actuar tan como yo, debo ser más Sabine —se recordó a sí misma, se estaba regañando.

Se dirigió al pastel de chocolate y cortó dos pedazos, los sirvió en platos, tomó dos tenedores y regresó con Adrien. Ubicó los platos y después se sentó.

La mirada del rubio la hipnotizaba, era tan hermoso. Lamentó no haber tomado unos lentes de sol antes.

—Está muy bueno, como siempre.

—¡Ay, muchas gracias! ¡nunca antes alguien había probado mis pasteles! ¡esto es genial! —de nuevo actuó con demasiada felicidad. ¡Su madre no era así, tonta!

Adrien la veía perplejo. Había comido más de una vez los dulces que ella preparaba.

—Digo, hoy estoy feliz, no es nada —intentó sonar seria —. Me alegra de que te haya gustado.

—Está bien... —Adrien dejó de lado su pastel y se concentró en los claros ojos de su amiga. Por un momento, juro que no la veía a ella.

Marinette se sentía expuesta, no era agradable.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó preocupada. Inconscientemente estaba apretando su collar.

Ese fue el detalle que Adrien necesitó. Conocía bien a Marinette, cuando ella estaba nerviosa apretaba el collar que tenía, el collar que él le había dado.

—¿Por qué tienes el collar de Marinette? —preguntó de modo astuto.

Marinette se sintió una tonta, rápidamente soltó el collar y Adrien pudo verificar que sí era el collar que él mismo le obsequió.

—Es solo... solo... que...

Adrien se acercó un poco más, apoyó su rostro en su mano y Marinette vio la hora. ¡Eran casi las tres!

—¡Tengo que ir al colegio, la citación! —se levantó y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera cerró la panadería, simplemente se fue.

Adrien se quedó perplejo. Eso no era común en Sabine, ella nunca actuaba de ese modo, ella siempre era correcta, reservada y una dama. Nunca era tan... apresurada y despreocupada.

—Definitivamente algo extraño sucede aquí.


	7. Charla con la profesora

Durante la clase de Deportes, Kim le hizo una zancadilla a Marinette mientras estaban trotando y la chica cayó sobre toda su mano izquierda. Había sido un golpe bastante fuerte en la muñeca, sentía que le latía y eso dolá bastante a decir verdad.

La hicieron ir a la enfermería, lugar en el cual Alya la acompañaba. Ella siempre era leal.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la morena mientras acariciaba su espalda, era su modo de demostrarle su apoyo.

Sabine internamente solo pensaba en maneras de poder ayudar a su hija, aún quedaban algunas horas de clase antes de que el día finalmente acabará. ¿Podría hacer algo que marcará la diferencia en tan solo unas horas?

Tenía la información sobre los apellidos y sabía qué podía hacer. Pero... tampoco quería arriesgar todo, porque podían molestar aún más a la pobre Marinette.

Quizás la mejor solución sería cambiarla de colegio y listo.

—Me duele mucho —confesó la chica.

La enfermera la revisó al poco rato, le pusieron una venda, aunque le recomendaron ir al hospital si el dolor no desaparecía.

—Podrías ir enseguida, yo te daría un pase que explique la ausencia —le dijo la enfermera.

—No, gracias —Sabine no pensó que tuviese algo grave. Si fuese una quebradura, no podría mover o levantar su brazo. Y si fuera un esguince, el dolor sería aún peor.

Ambas salieron de la enfermería e ingresaron nuevamente al colegio. En un punto, Sabine pudo ver como Alya se escondía e intentaba esconderla a ella también.

—Es tú madre... —le susurró Alya.

Sabine buscó su cuerpo y efectivamente se vio. ¿La habían llamado por el accidente que tuvo en Deportes? Bueno... era de suponer.

—Oh, Marinette... —vio como su cuerpo se acercaba a ella.

Conocía muy bien sus facciones. Reconoció el miedo y los nervios presentes en ella. Sabía el motivo, sabía que todo era porque había pasado un día en su colegio y ahora sabía por todo lo que debía pasar a diario.

—Marinette, te juro que nunca quise... —fue interrumpida por el llamado de una profesora, era la Señorita Bustier.

—Es bueno que haya llegado a tiempo, Sabine. Por favor, pasen.

Ambas mujeres ingresaron a la oficina de la profesora y se sentaron. La profesora ingresó poco después. Se sentó frente a ellas.

—Señora Sabine, la llamé aquí hoy para hablar sobre Marinette —informó ella —. Es que últimamente ha cambiado bastante.

Marinette tomó sus manos, que no dejaban de transpirar, estaba muy nerviosa. Sabine normalmente se hubiera molestado mucho con su hija, pero ahora que entendía los motivos, no estaba enojada con ella.

—Marinette es muy inteligente, tiene una comprensión lectora increíble, escribe cuentos muy bonitos e incluso es buena en cálculo —continuó la profesora —. Es solo que... a partir de éste año, sus notas han bajado bastante. No presenta las tareas, falta a algunas clases.

—Es solo que no todo ha sido fácil —Marinette olvidó que ahora era Sabine y quiso golpearse al darse cuenta.

—¿Tienen problemas en casa, Sabine? —preguntó la profesora.

—Últimamente trabajo mucho y casi no pasó tiempo con mi hija —Sabine internamente veía fijamente su cuerpo. ¿En serio Marinette se sentía de ese modo? —. Y creo que debería estar más con ella, hablar, comunicarnos.

Bustier asintió, estaba de acuerdo.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Marinette.

—Tú tienes un gran potencial, debes estudiar y mejorar tus notas. Estoy segura de que podrás ser una buena profesional algún día.

—Muchas gracias.

En cuanto salieron de la oficina, ambas se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron en una banca que había ahí.

Ninguna sabía muy bien qué decirle a la otra. Toda la situación era extraña, estar en el cuerpo de la otra se sentía un poco incómodo, había tantas cosas que no sabían de la otra.

Sabine desconocía el bullying que su hija pasaba a diario, era aterrador pensar en ello.

Marinette desconocía que Adrien iba a visitar la panadería a diario. ¿Habría otro secreto?

—Hija, yo no sabía que te molestaban, jamás me diste algún indicio... —susurró Sabine.

Sabine se dejó caer en el asiento. Se sentía derrotada. No quería hablar justamente de ese tema.

—Mamá, no te preocupes. Son cosas que le suceden a cualquiera.

Vio el enojo presente en sus ojos.

—¡Debiste decirme! —le gritó —, pude haber hecho algo. Pude...

La campana sonó.

—Mamá, solo espero que no me odies por lo que descubrirás hoy al finalizar las clases...

¿Había otro secreto?

Vio como su cuerpo se alejaba lentamente y se dejó caer en la banca. Quería que el día acabará. O mejor dicho: quería regresar a su cuerpo de una vez por todas.


	8. Secretos descubiertos

La ultima clase del día fue Matemáticas, la cual se le hizo muy pesada a Sabine. Hace tiempo que no repasaba Matemáticas. Con la panadería utilizas la máquina registradora y la calculadora para todo, es como que poco a poco te vas acostumbrando y pierdes la costumbre de hacer divisiones por tú cuenta.

—Jamás volveré a utilizar una calculadora —pensó al sentirse cansada.

Mientras guardaba sus pertenencias, el celular de Marinette dio una fuerte vibración. Lo desbloqueó y vio que se trataba de un mensaje. El cual decía: "¿hoy sí vendrás? Ayer hiciste falta" y el remitente era un tal Luka.

—¿Y quién es Luka? —preguntó.

Si había aprendido algo hoy, ninguno de los compañeros de Marinette se llamaba de ese modo. Entonces... ¿Marinette tenía algún tipo de amigo secreto? ¿por eso ella no debía odiarla?

—¡Esa niña! —golpeó su frente. Las sorpresas no dejaban de llegar. La situación era un tanto frustrante.

—¿Ahora hablas sola? —de pronto apareció un chico de piel morena a su lado. Ella se puso alerta, no quería ser molestada otra vez —. Tranquila, soy yo, Nino.

Nino... otro chico que no era su compañero.

—¡Oh, sí! Eres Nino. Nino... ¡por supuesto que te conozco! —comentó con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Nino rió y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Hoy irás? —le preguntó el moreno.

De nuevo hacían esa pregunta. ¿Adónde se supone que tenía que ir?

—¿Podrías refrescar mi memoria? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

El moreno la observó y le regaló una leve sonrisa. Pensaba que estaba bromeando. Solo que al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que era en serio.

—Tenemos que ir al grupo de arte —le recordó Nino.

¿Grupo de arte? ¿era por ese motivo que Marinette normalmente llegaba tarde a casa?

—¡Esa niña! ¡pasa sus tardes en un grupo de arte en vez de estudiar! —se quejó en voz alta, estaba muy enojada con su hija.

Nino observó perplejo a Marinette.

—Marinette, desde principio de año que vamos al taller de arte —le recordó Nino.

Los ojos de la azabache solo demostraron sorpresa y enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que Marinette le haya ocultado algo tan importante?

—Si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde.

—Sí... vamos.

La verdadera Marinette había regresado a su hogar, solo tenía ganas de cocinar algo y ganar algo de dinero a medida que atendía la panadería de su madre.

Pero no contaba con un señor que no dejaría de molestarla.

—Querida, ¿cómo te ha ido? —preguntó el desconocido —, te vine a ver porque te extrañaba.

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

El desconocido rió. Desde ese momento exacto Marinette supo que algo andaba mal, ¿por qué se reía de una respuesta tan seca?

Ella se sentó en la silla que había en el mostrador. El desconocido aún le sonreía. Su sonrisa era un poco perturbadora.

—Siempre tan graciosa.

—Se ve que me conoces bien —respondió con sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

—Sabine, Sabine, siempre tan tú —él tomó su mano y ella la alejó rápidamente —. Dime, ¿qué tal las cosas con tú hija?

La situación ya la estaba incomodando. Esto era demasiado, ese desconocido se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades. Y... ¿cómo se supone que sabía de ella?

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —preguntó con tono serio.

Nuevamente el desconocido rió. Claramente pensaba que Sabine estaba bromeando. Su risa solo consiguió enfurecer un poco más a Marinette. Ese sujeto le parecía odioso.

—¡Siempre tan graciosa!

El sujeto seguía demostrando una felicidad que resultaba empalagosa, desagradable.

—Soy yo, Alexander, es claro que me conoces —guiñó su ojo —. Y yo solo me preguntó cuándo será el día en el que finalmente pueda conocer a tu hija, creo que ya debería saber de lo nuestro.

Lo nuestro.

El mundo se detuvo un momento para Marinette.

Alexander.

Ese sujeto... ¡era el novio de su madre! ¡Sabine tenía un novio en secreto! ¡oh, por Dios!

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alexander —, Repentinamente te pusiste pálida.

—Estoy bien —respondió con la voz un poco apagada —. Solo me gustaría estar sola, ¿podemos vernos en otra ocasión?

Alexander dijo algo. Pero Marinette no lo escuchó, estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ella lo ocultó... —susurró mientras algunas lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.


	9. Ensayos y errores

Sabine había llegado al lugar acompañada por Nino.

La verdad era que para su sorpresa, aquel lugar le pareció muy bonito visualmente. Era un gran edificio de color rojo, donde se podían apreciar muchos pisos. Afuera tenía un gran jardín. Ya caminando un poco más podías ver algunos guardias de seguridad, incluso te pedían identificación para poder ingresar al lugar, tenía una seguridad asombrosa.

Junto a Nino subió hasta el tercer piso. Dentro se encontró con muchas personas distintas. Nino se separó. Ella se quedó parada mientras observaba a todos los demás presentes.

De pronto un chico de cabello azul se acercó a ella. Le sonrió y la saludó.

—¿Ayer enfermaste? —preguntó él —, Fue raro no verte aquí.

—Se podría decir que ayer tuve un día muy extraño, pero estoy bien —respondió con sinceridad.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —el chico levantó sus pulgares en señal de apoyo —. Te ves radiante.

Ese chico tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, era un chico bastante agradable. Sabine notó enseguida que parecía nervioso al hablar con su hija. Quizás le gustaba Marinette en secreto, eso fue tierno.

—También tú —devolvió el cumplido.

El chico de cabello azul se rió brevemente y le dio un breve apretón en su hombro. Fue un tierno detalle de su parte.

—¿Aún no le has contado a tu madre lo de la gran presentación? —preguntó de repente.

—¿La gran presentación?

Él asintió.

—La del sábado, recuerda que vas a cantar.

—¿Marinette canta? —nuevamente el chico rió.

—Marinette canta como un ángel —aseguró él —. Y también escribe muy bonito, tus historias me gustan mucho.

Sabine sostuvo su cabeza y no pudo evitar negar mientras pensaba en lo poco que conocía a su pequeña. El bullying que sufría a diario, su gusto por el arte, ese lugar secreto y ahora también... escribía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo estoy algo pensativa.

—Es normal, tendrás una gran presentación. Cualquiera se sentiría pensativa. Solo piensa positivo.

Marinette se había quedado sentada en la panadería.

Pensaba en su madre.

Ella siempre le dijo que cuando era una adolescente cometió muchos errores y a medida que fue creciendo sus errores le costaron caro. Siempre dijo que conocer a Tom había sido un error, pero que de ese error había salido lo más bello: ella, su hija, su razón de ser.

Marinette comprendía que la obligaba a estudiar más que a los demás porque quería que ella tuviera un título, que fuera alguien en su vida. Jamás la había culpado. Era normal que los padres esperaran más de sus hijos, que quisieran verlos triunfar.

Pero... ¿por qué querer salir con alguien en secreto? Eso sí lo recriminaba, eso no lo entendía. Le dolía y le dolía bastante.

—Mamá... —sollozó.

De pronto la puerta de la panadería fue abierta. Se trataba de un señor que se encontraba vestido de modo elegante, muy bien arreglado.

—Quisiera probar un pastel y más dulces —pidió él.

—Claro, solo espere —secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cocinó distintas cosas, al menos cocinar le quitaba el estrés que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La cocina era algo lento, algo demoroso. Así que cuando estuvo lista, le llevó algunas cosas a ese señor.

—Un café, por favor.

—Claro.

Él iba probando, el problema era que su rostro solo demostraba seriedad. ¿Cómo saber si le gustaba o no lo que estaba comiendo?

Cuando llevaba el café, tropezó con sus propios pies y tiró la taza junto al azúcar sobre ese señor.

Él gritó y se levantó sintiéndose muy enfadado.

—¡Que ni esperes una buena crítica! —la amenazó.

—¿Una crítica? —se preguntó Marinette.

Ella siempre había sido una chica torpe, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para cometer una de sus torpezas en el cuerpo de su madre.

La puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa ingresó un acelerado Adrien.

—¡Sabine! ¡ése era Jean, el crítico culinario! —le explicó él.

Marinette sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

—¡¿Un crítico culinario?! —se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada. Pero no sirvió de nada, Jean se estaba yendo en su auto.

Adrien la ayudó a ingresar nuevamente a la panadería.

—¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡acabo de arruinar todo! —ella comenzó a llorar. No lloraba solo por la crítica negativa, sino que también por la tristeza que sentía por lo que había descubierto, la noticia del novio secreto de su madre le había afectado mucho.

Adrien acarició su hombro y tomó sus manos, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente.

—Sabine, puedes arreglar esto.

—¿Cómo? Solo soy una... —"niña" iba a decir, pero supo callar a tiempo —... persona.

—Pero eres una muy buena cocinera, no dejaremos que haga una crítica negativa.

—Alya... —susurró. Sabía bien que la madre de Alya era una cocinera, podría tener sus contactos. Al menos tenía una especie de solución.

Adrien no comprendió, pero de todas formas le contó su plan:

—Podemos buscar el correo de ese hombre y enviarle un correo, de ese modo solucionaremos el problema —le explicó Adrien. Ella suspiró sintiéndose más aliviada, ese era un excelente plan —. Y por otro lado, como le podemos pedir que venga mañana, puedes preparar muchos platos deliciosos. Así tendrás una buena crítica.

—¡Gracias, Adrien! —ella no se contuvo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Esa era la primera vez en la que ella tomaba la inciiativa, en la que ella abrazaba primero. Se separó un poco sonrojada —. ¡Podemos ir a comprar de inmediato!

—¿No deberías esperar a Marinette?

—¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

—Touché.

Sabine había cantado en el cuerpo de Marinette y quedó gratamente sorprendida. La voz de su hija era realmente hermosa, tenía una voz muy llamativa, dulce, poderosa.

El ensayo había sido una sensación completamente nueva. Ella nunca se imaginó cantando en un escenario. Sintió miedo y ansiedad, ambos combinados. Recordó cuando iba a la Universidad y estudio gastronomía, también sentía ese temor en cada prueba culinaria.

Cuando todo terminó, Luka la invitó a comer helado.

—Solo si quieres, no te obligaré.

El pobre muchacho parecía estar muy nervioso, era evidente que había practicado mucho antes de invitarla a salir.

Pero ella no quería arruinar eso para su hija, quería que ellos realmente salieran juntos, que él estuviera con la verdadera Marinette.

—Escucha, Luka, me encantaría salir contigo, pero mañana tengo una prueba y la verdad es que tengo que estudiar —fue una mentira piadosa. Pero él no tenía modo de saber la verdad.

—¿Eso no es un no? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

Ella le sonrió.

—Es un "en otra ocasión" —la sonrisa de Luka se ensanchó.

Le dio un abrazo y se despidió de ella besando su mejilla.

—Es un buen muchacho —pensó Sabine.

Cuando Sabine llegó a casa se sorprendió un poco al no encontrar a Marinette. ¿Dónde podría estar? Solo... decidió que no se preocuparía por eso ahora, tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Al encontrarse en la habitación de su hija, encendió su computador y abrió la página Wattpad. La cuenta de Marinette estaba abierta.

—Ahora podré leer sus historias...


	10. Problemas

Marinette había acompañado a Adrien al Supermercado. Había sido tal el apuro con el cual salieron, que ni siquiera revisó sus pertenencias. Al menos llevaba una cartera y seguramente en ella llevaba dinero.

—¿Por qué fuiste a la panadería? —preguntó Sabine una vez que llegaron al supermercado.

Adrien sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y le ofreció otro a Sabine. Ella vio el cigarrillo y no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño. En sus catorce años de vida jamás le llamó la atención fumar. Era algo asqueroso, te dejaba mal olor y seguramente te dejaba un sabor de boca muy desagradable.

Adrien sonrió y asintió para sí mismo.

—Digamos que te he notado rara durante éstos días, y solo quería ver cómo estabas ahora —respondió mientras guardaba el cigarrillo que había sido rechazado por la azabache.

Marinette internamente solo pudo sonreír, le parecía muy dulce la actitud del rubio.

—¿Y cómo estoy ahora? —no pudo contener su tono coqueto. No era ninguna mentira que Adrien era bastante guapo, además, su personalidad complementaba bien.

Adrien dejó escapar una agradable carcajada, la adolescente no se unió a ella, solo sonrió.

—Mucho más animada —respondió Adrien.

—Y así me siento —confirmó ella.

Adrien tocó el hombro de su amiga para demostrarle su apoyo de ese modo, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, realmente se sentía feliz por ella. Le gustaba ver como avanzaba.

—Ahora ve a comprar lo necesario para mañana —la ánimo.

—Eso haré —se estaba dirigiendo al interior del supermercado cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba: —. Muchas gracias, Adrien —y sin decir nada más, se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Adrien se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero después de que la sorpresa desapareció, él acarició la espalda de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso, la adolescente se fue corriendo y él simplemente sonrió.

—Suerte, Marinette.

Sabine había pasado unas cuantas horas leyendo las historias que su hija publicaba en Internet. La verdad es que tenía una buena redacción, escribía bien. Muchas de esas historias podrían ser cuentos.

Solo que... había una en particular que había llamado su atención. Para cualquier otra persona, esa historia podría tratar de dos compañeros de trabajo que se enamoran, pero no era así. Su hija había escrito una historia donde la emparejaba a ella con Adrien.

—Ay, Marinette... —negaba con su cabeza a medida que iba leyendo.

Entendía el cariño casi paternal que la azabache sentía por ese chico, ¿cómo no? Él era muy dulce con su hija, le hablaba, hablaban de juegos, se mensajeaban y también, en ocasiones le daba regalos o le avisaba de ofertas en cuadernos. Eran bastante cercanos.

Pero... ¿considerarlo su padre?

—Quizás debí contarle antes lo de Alex —determinó Sabine.

Este cambio de cuerpo la hizo sentir bastante afectada con ella misma. No sabía tantas cosas de su hija. Se sentía una madre muy mala.

Marinette llegó a casa e ingresó por la panadería. Dejó todas las cosas guardadas, bastante escondidas, no quería que su madre las descubriera.

Y antes de subir a su casa, le envió un correo a Jean para pedirle una segunda oportunidad. Esperaba que lo viera y que fuera, necesitaba eso.

Una vez finalizado todo aquello, subió a su casa.

Se encontró con su madre sentada en el sillón.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

—Hija, hay tantas cosas de las que te quiero hablar, que no sé por dónde empezar...

Ver la tristeza reflejada en sus propios ojos destruyó un poco su corazón.

—Mamá, yo...

—No puedo creer que escribieras sobre Adrien y yo.

Las palabras de su madre no fueron la elección correcta, claro que no.

—¡Mamá! —se levantó del sillón de un salto, estaba más que sorprendida —, ¡leíste mis historias! ¡no puedo creerlo!

Sabine también se levantó.

—Hija, las historias no son más que fantasía. Adrien y yo...

—¡No me des un discurso! —interrumpió Marinette —. Sé lo de Alex.

Sabine se quedó estática. No quería que su hija descubriera su relación así como así, eso estaba mal, muy mal.

—¿Nada que decir? —preguntó con tono sarcástico —. ¡No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado eso!

—Yo... estaba esperando el momento adecuado, estabas tan esquiva.

—Siempre hay momentos para hablar —la voz de Sabine se rompía cada vez más a medida que hablaba.

—¿Y qué hay del bullying? —preguntó su madre —, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Marinette respiró para calmarse un poco, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

—¡Soy tú hija! —recalcó —, Se supone que tienes que confiar en mí. Una relación no es algo que deba ser escondido, ¡no lo entiendes!

Sin darle tiempo a responder algo más, subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación colocando pestillo. Sabine corrió detrás de ella, golpeó la puerta, pero nada rindió efecto. Marinette estaba triste, lloraba.

—¡Qué día! —exclamó rendida Sabine.


	11. No más bullying

Marinette encerrada en la habitación de su madre se dirigió al clóset perteneciente en aquella habitación. Al abrilo se encontró con el viejo álbum de fotos familiar. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Abrió el álbum y comenzó a ver las fotos que había en el. Las primeras eran del matrimonio de sus padres, donde Sabine se veía radiante, la felicidad brillaba en sus bellos ojos y su cuerpo se veía hermoso en ese vestido blanco, su madre lucía como una verdadera Princesa.

A medida que pasaban las hojas, ella veía más fotos de ellos juntos. La felicidad estaba presente en los ojos de ambos, el amor se sentía en el aire. Estaba claro que ellos se amaban.

—¿Por qué tuviste que morir, papá? —le preguntó a su foto —, ¿por qué no nos pudimos conocer más?, ¿crees que nos hubiésemos llevado bien?, ¿crees que nos hubiésemos querido? —estaba conversando con la foto de su padre.

Acarició el rostro de ese hombre que desconocía, pero quería bastante. Hubo un tiempo en el que Sabine hablaba de su padre, siempre dijo cosas buenas, que era un hombre con un corazón enorme, al igual que su tamaño.

Marinette no se dio cuenta, pero en el momento en el que tocó el rostro de su padre, el collar de la Luna emitió un resplandor leve.

Sabine por su parte estaba repasando los apellidos de los compañeros de su hija. Puede que Marinette estuviera enojada ahora, pero eso no duraría para siempre.

—Arreglaré las cosas para ti, hija, verás como todo comenzará a mejorar —prometió a la fotografía de Marinette.

Su hija en su habitación tenía una foto donde aparecían los tres. Ella, Tom y Marinette. Aunque su hija era un bebé en aquella fotografía.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, Tom? —le preguntó al rostro de su esposo —. Te extraño. Nunca pude olvidarme de ti, ¿cómo olvidar a alguien que deja tu corazón marcado?

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, no podía controlarlas.

—Marinette es tan buena como tú. ¿Puedes creer que prefirió ocultar que la molestaban solo para no herir mis sentimientos? Me recuerda tanto a ti, siempre intentando protegerme —acarició el rostro de Tom.

Vio su dedo y buscó su anillo matrimonial, era el vínculo que siempre guardaba con Tom. No estaba ahí. Marinette debía tenerlo aún, eso era lo más lógico.

Al día siguiente, Sabine despertó bastante temprano.

Tenía que conseguir dos cosas: el perdón de su hija —que era lo más importante— y: que esos niños dejaran de molestar a su bebé.

—Primer paso: respetar a Marinette.

Esta vez se colocó la ropa habitual de su hija y se hizo las coletas. Iba a respetar los gustos de Marinette. Ya no la obligaría a nada, la dejaría ser libre.

Después organizó un poco mejor la mochila, bajó las escaleras y comió una manzana. Finalmente, se dirigió al colegio.

—¡Este día todo cambiará! —aseguró.

Al llegar al colegio, se encontró primero que nada con Nino.

Le contó la situación de bullying, le pidió su ayuda.

—Creo que puedo ayudar —respondió mientras guiñaba un ojo.

—¡Marinette! —Alya saludó alegremente, solo que al ver a Nino intentó esconderse detrás de su amiga.

—Oye, yo no muerdo —bromeó Nino.

Alya rió nerviosa.

—Alya, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró Marinette —. Hoy las cosas van a cambiar —prometió.

—¿Van a cambiar? Eso me da miedo.

Ingresaron los tres juntos al salón de clase. Kim le estaba haciendo una zancadilla a Marinette, solo que ella la vio y dio un salto artístico, de esos que te enseñan en gimnasia. Todo el salón lo vio y no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Paso uno: no caer en zancadillas.

Lo había conseguido.

Ahora venía el paso dos: no dejar que roben la tarea.

—Espero que hayas hecho la tarea de Matemáticas, Dupain —Kim no se rendía.

Iba a tomar la mochila de la azabache, pero ella se adelantó y la abrazó.

—La hice y yo la entregaré.

—Veo que hoy vienes preparada.

Todos observaban la escena con sorpresa. Nino también observaba, escondido detrás de la puerta con su cámara encendida.

—Sí, ¿y qué crees? No te daré nunca más mi tarea, debes aprender a ser responsable.

Kim rió a carcajada limpia. Hizo un movimiento brusco, empujó a Marinette (que no cayó del asiento porque se afirmó) y le quitó la mochila. Vacío el contenido al suelo y luego, tiró la mochila al final del salón.

—Nunca podrás contra mí —festejó levantando el cuaderno de Matemáticas.

Marinette se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir lentamente, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—Veo que te crees superior solo porque molestas a alguien. Necesitas la atención del salón, eso es todo —Marinette levantó sus hombros intentando restar importancia al tema —. No te importa molestar a una chica —recogió la mochila del suelo y se acercó peligrosamente a Kim —. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Esos días ya acabaron —y tiró la mochila en la cabeza de Kim.

Kim se quitó rápidamente la mochila y observaba con atención a la azabache.

—¿Y por qué dices que terminaron? —preguntó él.

—Por esto —ella chasqueó sus dedos. Nino ingresó al salón y apretó un botón en la pantalla de su teléfono. Todos escucharon la voz de Kim —. Tengo evidencia grabada por un chico mayor —se defendió chocando los cinco con Nino.

Alya se levantó impresionada y posicionándose en el hombro de Nino vio el vídeo. No pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Tú...

—¿Sin palabras? —Marinette sonrió con suficiencia —. Ahora me devolverás mi tarea —demandó.

Kim estaba nervioso. Nunca contó con que la débil Marinette tuviese un plan y mucho menos que se atreviera a defenderse de él.

—Si no le entregas su tarea, la directora verá esto —habló Nino.

Kim le entregó la tarea de mala gana. Marinette sonrió. Antes de sentarse, se sentó en el puesto de la profesora y levantó su vista. Todo el salón la estaba mirando. Alya se colocó a su lado y Nino también, quería ver qué más sucedía.

—Quiero decirles que no tienen porque molestarme solo por el trabajo de mi madre. Esta bien, puede que no tenga tanto dinero como ustedes, pero, ¿saben algo? El dinero no es eterno —comenzó su discurso —. Chloé, puede que tu padre sea el Alcalde ahora, pero, ¿será permanentemente el Alcalde? O... Juleka, puede que tu madre gane mucho con su música, pero... ¿siempre será tan reconocida?

Tenía muchos ejemplos más, pero al ver el rostro atormentado de todos, decidió que con eso era suficiente.

—El dinero no es eterno. Puede que ahora sus padres tengan buenos empleos y buenas posiciones. Pero piensen que eso puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nadie merece ser humillado. Todo trabajo es respetable —finalizó su discurso.

Alya de modo tímido comenzó a aplaudir, siendo seguida por Nino, que abrazó por los hombros a Marinette. Alya hizo lo mismo.

—Yo jamás quise molestarte, solo seguía a Kim —dijo Juleka —. Me pareces muy simpática.

—Y tienes un buen potencial, solo que tus ejercicios Matemáticos siempre tienen un error —comentó Max.

—Yo creo que eres muy simpática —dijo Sabrina.

Marinette se acercó a Kim, que parecía ser el principal responsable del bullying existente en el salón.

—¿Qué dices, Kim? ¿podemos hacer las paces? —preguntó de modo tímido.

Kim la miró fijamente, su rostro demostraba una gran confusión y quizás algo de miedo. Pero... sorprendemente se levantó y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, despeinándola un poco.

—Solo si me regalas más panes de tu madre —dijo cuando la soltó.

—Es un trato —y estrecharon sus manos —. Ahora, déjame decirte que si eres tan malo en Matemáticas, podrías recibir clases de un tutor y así no tendrás la necesidad de robar tareas.

—Yo podría ser un buen tutor —se ofreció Max.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a charlar.

Marinette observaba todo con los brazos cruzados. Aún Chloé la fulminaba con la mirada, pero eso no tenía tanta importancia ahora.

—¡Lo lograste! —la felicitó Alya.

—Marinette, conseguiste un cambio —Nino la felicitó dando golpecitos en su espalda.

—Gracias por la ayuda —y los tres jóvenes chocaron sus puños, sonrientes.

—Supongo que después de todo, conseguí arreglar un poco la vida de mi hija. Comunicación, eso es lo esencial —pensó Sabine. Estaba feliz por su logro.


	12. Salvando la panadería

Marinette se despertó a eso de las diez de la mañana. Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue darse un baño y después de vestirse de manera cómoda, corrió a la panadería.

—¡Tengo que arreglar las cosas! —se dijo a sí misma y puso manos a la obra.

Ella no era del todo buena en la cocina. Su madre siempre le prohibió atender la panadería, ella quería que estudiara y que centrara en eso, porque tenía que tener un buen futuro. Pero como vivía con su madre, la había visto elaborar los dulces en más de una ocasión, por eso sabía cómo se preparaban los dulces.

Un pastel de chocolate. Un queque con relleno de manjar. Algunas galletas y el toque final: croissants. Prepararía todo eso.

—¡Manos a la obra!

Estuvo toda la mañana cocinando, se esforzó lo mejor que pudo, después de todo no era una experta en el tema culinario, pero pensó que estaba bien.

Ahora solo tendría que cambiar su ropa y todo estaría bien.

No contaba con que la puerta se abriría y sería justamente Jean.

—Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho recibir un correo de su parte —comentó Jean mientras ingresaba a la panadería. Se ubicó detrás del mesón y sonrió con burla.

Marinette se sintió un poco intimidada, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

—Quería pedirle perdón, ayer no me encontraba del todo bien.

—Y gracias a su torpeza arruinó un traje caro, cabe recalcar.

Él no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles, era un golpe duro. Pero Marinette sabía qué hacer.

—¿Una crítica debe consistir simplemente en una torpeza cometida? ¿o debe tratarse de mis cualidades culinarias? —Jean se quedó sin palabras, la sonrisa burlona se había borrado automáticamente.

—He de admitir que su comida es buena —dijo después de un largo silencio.

Marinette sonrió. Al menos su plan estaba marchando bien, y con lo que había cocinado ahora, seguramente ganaría muchos puntos. Prácticamente estaba salvando a su madre sin que ella lo supiera.

—Espere a probar todo esto.

Sin darle a Jean tiempo para decir alguna palabra más, ella se dirigió a la cocina. Llevo primero el pastel de chocolate, y después lentamente llevo las demás cosas, acompañadas de un café, que esta vez se preocupó por no derramar.

Jean comía cada postre en completo silencio, su rostro se mantenía serio, inexpresivo. Marinette estaba más que nerviosa, estaba sumamente concetrada en cada movimiento del crítico. Solo pensaba en su madre.

—Dígame una cosa, señora Sabine: ¿por qué me escribió?

Marinette parpadeó, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Él volvió a sonreír burlón.

—Yo entiendo que una crítica es importante, porque te puede destruir o ayudar —explicó él —. Quiero saber: ¿por qué para usted es tan importante esta crítica?

—¿Por qué es importante para mamá...? —empezó a analizar la situación.

Dos mujeres solas.

Una adolescente que aún no terminaba sus estudios, una madre que solo se sustentaba con una panadería y con sus ventas de catálogo.

—Creo que la panadería es importante para mí, porque quiero que mi hija tenga un buen futuro. Esa es la respuesta más sincera que le puedo dar. Tengo una hija de catorce años con la cual casi no puedo pasar tiempo, ¿por qué? Porque como quiero que tenga excelentes notas, dedicó mi vida a éste lugar solo por ella.

Jean asentía a medida que escuchaba la respuesta de Sabine. Una respuesta muy humanitaria, muy realista.

—No es que no me guste cocinar, lo disfruto mucho. Y es por eso que necesito una buena crítica. Además, llevo catorce años en este rumbo. Mi esposo abrió éste lugar, no puedo perderlo, es algo que simplemente, lo mantiene vivo... —acarició el anillo.

Escuchó aplausos lentos.

—Usted es muy sincera, esa es una buena cualidad —Jean se levantó de la mesa y acarició el hombro de la mujer frente a él —. Ya sabrá de mí. Que tenga un buen día —dicho esto, finalmente se retiró.

Marinette al quedarse sola, simplemente comenzó a entender un poco más a su madre. El porque la obligaba tanto a estudiar y a esforzarse por su futuro, todo eso era porque Sabine no quería que ella fuera una panadera, quería un buen futuro, que estudiara y que... no hablarán mal de ella.

—¡Oh, mamá! —sollozó.

La extrañaba y quería verla, decirle que ya entendía un poco más lo que era estar en sus zapatos, que comprendía que no la tenía abandonada, simplemente... dedicaba tanto tiempo a su trabajo solo por ella, por su infinito amor hacia ella.

Sabine había cambiado las cosas en el colegio. No todo era perfecto, algunas personas (como Chloé), aún la miraban de mal modo. Pero las zancadillas y los hurtos de tarea se habían acabado, ahora sus otros compañeros se acercaban a ella y a Alya.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente —dijo Juleka con una leve sonrisa.

—Ojalá más personas compartieran ese pensamiento —comentó Alix —. La valentía es el primer paso para el cambio.

—Y la unión marca la diferencia —finalizó la azabache.

A la hora de la salida había recibido un mensaje en el cual Luka le preguntaba si iría al taller de música o no, a lo que ella respondió que faltaría por hoy, pero que pronto se verían.

Tenía que volver a casa pronto, quería ver a su hija y contarle las buenas noticias que tenía.


	13. Entender

Marinette en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que el anillo de compromiso había brillado en el momento en el cual la panadería se salvó, cuando todo estaba saliendo bien.

Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de la panadería y se topó con ella, bueno, mejor dicho: con su madre.

—¡Hija! —su madre la tomó de las manos y la observó sonriente, sus ojos demostraban una gran esperanza —, Quería pedirte perdón por lo de Alexander, debí contarte, pero tenía miedo.

—Mamá, eso ya no importa. Las madres también pueden tener secretos, merecen su intimidad. Yo te entiendo, y te quiero mucho —ambas se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos y emociones antes escondidas.

Cuando se separaron, ambas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. Marinette se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto el anillo de matrimonio, y que si Sabine aún lo conservaba debía ser por algo. Sonrió.

—Creo que tú deberías tener esto... —se quitó el anillo y se lo entregó a su madre. Ella se lo puso de modo lento, dio un suspiró y luego negó con su cabeza.

—Ven, Marinette.

Ambas subieron la escalera y llegaron a la habitación de la azabache, se sentaron en la cama.

El rostro de Marinette demostraba temor, angustia y otras emociones negativas. Sabine tomó su mano y acarició sus nudillos.

—Mamá, puedes decirme lo que tú quieras —intentó animarla a hablar.

Antes de hacerlo, dio un fuerte suspiro y sujetó su mano con fuerza y dulzura.

—Marinette, yo siempre quise mucho a tu padre, fue un hombre muy bueno. Pero él ya no está aquí, eso no se puede cambiar —ambas mujeres comenzaron a llorar, eran fuertes palabras (aunque verdaderas) —. Pero creo que puedo tener una oportunidad y ser feliz, o intentarlo. Alexander es un buen hombre.

Marinette sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero lo ignoró y con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Su cuerpo le sonrió en medio de las lágrimas.

—Mamá, mereces ser feliz. Siempre dedicaste tú vida a mí.

—¿Y qué conseguí? Que te molesten porque soy una panadera.

Eso había dolido.

—¿Una panadera? Eres mucho más que eso. Dedicas tu vida a la panadería con tal de que yo estudie en el mejor de los colegios. Tú quieres que yo tenga un buen futuro, es por eso que siempre me obligas a estudiar, quieres que sea una profesional —la voz de Sabine demostraba una gran emoción.

—Sí quiero que seas una profesional, eso me haría sentir muy orgullosa —admitió —. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Más que nada quiero que seas feliz —acarició la mejilla de su hija.

—Mientras tú seas feliz, yo lo seré.

Ambas continuaban llorando. Aunque ninguna de ellas notaba como sus objetos preciados estaban brillando, era una luz apenas perceptible.

—Respecto a tus historias...

—No, mamá —ella negó con la cabeza —. Son solo historias. En el fondo, tú eres la que decide. No pienses mal de eso.

—Escribes muy bonito —la felicitó. Vio como su rostro se ruborizaba y no pudo evitar abrazarla por los hombros —. Otra cosa: no debiste esconder lo del bullying, sé que me quieres y no quieres que sufra, pero soy una adulta. Siempre podré ayudarte.

—Lo sé, solo... no quería que supieras lo crueles que pueden ser las personas.

Sabine rió bajito y negó con la cabeza.

—En mis tiempos también me molestaban, porque era muy baja, porque era asiática, porque practicaba artes marciales —enumeraba con sus dedos —. A tu padre lo molestaban por ser obeso —recordó sonriente —. El bullying siempre ha existido.

Marinette abrió la boca debido a la sorpresa que le provocó eso.

—Mamá, acabas de mencionar a papá —exclamó con sorpresa —. Me gustaría que hables más sobre él... claro, si es que no te molesta.

—Es tú padre, tienes derecho a saber de él, jamás debí mostrarme tan reacia respecto al tema —admitió con culpa —. Yo te entiendo, hija.

Y bastó con nombrar aquella palabra para que el anillo matrimonial comenzará a brillar de un modo muy potente, casi cegador.

—¡Es la magia! —exclamó Marinette —, ¡creo que podremos volver a nuestros cuerpos hoy! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Marinette, creo que debemos hablar de lo que aprendimos —Sabine se levantó y tomó su propia mano, para levantar a su hija. Cada una quedó frente a la otra y se miraban fijamente, sujetaron sus manos con firmeza.

—¿Lo que aprendimos? —Sabine asintió.

—Marinette: no te dejaré más de lado, te prestaré mucha más atención. A partir de ahora quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo. Si escribes algo, si cantas o tienes una presentación, si te molestan, si te invitan a salir... —el anillo brillaba de modo fuerte.

—Mamá: quiero que me hables más de papá, de la panadería, de tus citas, de tus miedos... —ahora también brillaba el collar de la Luna, de modo cegador.

Ambas sentían como sus corazones latían de modo fuerte. Era una sensación asombrosa.

—Ahora te entiendo mejor que antes, creo que pude aprender a conocerte. Yo te entiendo.

—Y yo te entiendo. Entiendo porque eras tan exigente, simplemente querías un mejor futuro para mí.

—Y yo entiendo que tú me escondías cosas, porque fui muy exigente.

—¡Te entiendo! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Una luz cegadora. Un terremoto de solo segundos y dos mujeres en el suelo.

Sabine sintió el cuerpo adolorido, pero al abrir sus ojos... finalmente se vio a sí misma. ¡Nuevamente era ella!

—¡Funcionó! —corrió a abrazar a su hija —, ¡pequeña, al fin somos libres de la magia! —la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—¡Mamá, somos libres! —Marinette no podía creer que todo eso había funcionado.

El momento era conmovedor, finalmente, después de algunos días, ambas habían aprendido a conocerse mejor.

Aunque el momento fue interrumpido por un golpe proveniente en la puerta.

—Sabine, soy Alexander, vine a ver cómo estás —Sabina vio con miedo a su hija.

Marinette suspiró y la observó de modo tímido. No se sentía del todo cómoda con la situación, pero... después de todo lo que había pasado, no se comportaría mal con su madre.

—Supongo que llegó la hora de conocerlo —fue lo único que dijo.

—Te amo —Sabine besó su mejilla.


	14. Epílogo

Sabine se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Saludó a Alexander con un gran y efusivo abrazo, él lo correspondió. Ambos ingresaron al comedor. La azabache bajó la escalera de modo tímido. Sabine se dirigió a ella y la tomó de la mano.

Alexander la miraba de modo amable, aunque no consiguió esconder la sorpresa presente en su rostro.

—Hija mía, quiero presentarte a Alexander —dijo Sabine, rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola... —dijo de modo tímido Marinette, no se movió ni un solo centímetro, intentaba esconderse un poco.

—Alexander, te presentó a mi hija, ella es Marinette.

Alexander rompió la distancia. Se acercó a Marinette y le dedicó una sonrisa. Al menos su rostro no demostraba nada malo, no parecía ser alguien insoportable.

—Hola, Marinette —extendió su mano, ambos la estrecharon —. Es un gusto finalmente conocerte, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—También es un gusto para mí conocerte, aunque tengo que admitir que mi madre jamás me habló de ti —ambos adultos rieron debido a la respuesta de la adolescente.

—Aún hay tiempo para conocernos, solo si tú quieres.

Su rostro demostraba tanta simpatía que fue inevitable asentir ante la proposición.

Los tres estaban merendando juntos, un delicioso pastel de manjar con nueces.

—Dime una cosa, Alexander, ¿no tienes hijos, cierto? —preguntó repentinamente la azabache.

Sabine miró a su hija con sorpresa irradiando en su rostro, ¿por qué preguntaba algo así? Casi se ahogó con su pedazo de pastel.

—Ningún hijo, jamás me case.

Marinette asintió complacida con la respuesta.

—Es un verdadero alivio escuchar eso, no me gustaría tener que convivir con más jóvenes aún —admitió —. No tienes una idea de lo odiosos que son los adolescentes.

Alexander volvió a reír. Sabine simplemente negó con su cabeza.

—Tienes razón, no me lo imaginó.

Marinette había decidido dejar a ambos adultos solos. Salió de su casa y fue rumbo al supermercado. Le agradaba sentir algo más de libertad.

Haber estado en el cuerpo de su madre le otorgó más valentía, por eso se atrevió a ir sola. Además, vendían helados ahí, por eso fue. ¡Quería festejar!

—Marinette, ¡qué sorpresa verte aquí sola! —la voz de Adrien la hizo dar un pequeño salto.

—Oh... ¡sí, es una sorpresa! —respondió de modo torpe.

Genial, volver a su cuerpo significaba ser torpe de nuevo.

Adrien la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó de modo astuto. Ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —su tono tímido fue la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Veo que ya eres tú otra vez, ¿no es así?

—Sí, volví a mi... ¡un momento! —Marinette dio un salto ante la sorpresa que le dio el rubio —, ¿tú sabías lo que pasó? —preguntó con la boca abierta.

—Sí, sabía que tú eras Sabine.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba muy incómoda. Pensó que había interpretado bien a su madre, que nadie se daría cuenta del cambio.

Adrien rió, se agachó un poco y quitó las manos de la azabache de sus ojos.

—Marinette, no te sientas mal. Es solo que te conozco bien —dijo mientras despeinaba un poco su cabello —. Tienes un modo de ser tímido, y cuando te asustas corres de un modo especial, por eso sabía que eras tú.

—Sé que soy torpe —admitió la azabache.

Adrien se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su pequeña amiga.

—No eres torpe, solo eres alguien especial, diferente —le respondió regalándole una sonrisa —. Así estás bien.

La azabache evitó llorar, aunque su sonrojo sí se hizo presente. Estaba más que ruborizada. Adrien no se rió por respeto a su amiga, aunque admitía que se veía tierna.

—Por favor, no le digas a mi madre que descubriste esto —le suplicó.

Adrien levantó su dedo pulgar, el cual Marinette enrolló con el suyo.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Ambos sonrieron y no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó Adrien mientras se levantaba.

—Oh, nada más vine por un helado —respondió de modo alegre la adolescente —. Creo que debería ir a comprarlo ahora.

—Toma —Adrien le obsequió el dinero suficiente para un helado —. Esto es solo porque eres una buena amiga —le guiñó el ojo.

Algunos días después, Marinette estaba más que feliz con su nueva vida.

En el colegio ya no la molestaban, de hecho, ahora tenía un grupo de amigos. Incluso ella era tutora, estaba ayudando a Chloé con la clase de Biología. ¡Era la tutora de Chloé! Jamás imaginó ser cercana a esa rubia egocéntrica.

Alya también tenía un avance, ya no era tan tímida y tampoco tenía tantos miedos. Incluso, había admitido tener un crush por Nino. Marinette intentaba ayudarlos.

Sabine por su parte había recibido muchos clientes nuevos. Todos ellos la felicitaban por la panadería, la comida y por ser una buena madre. Le hablaban de una crítica y un vídeo, aunque ella nunca lo quiso ver.

En el taller artístico, Luka estaba cada vez más cerca de Marinette.

—¿Tendremos nuestra salida, cierto? —preguntó de modo tímido.

¿Una salida? ¡por Dios! Eso sonaba tan bien.

—Solo si comemos helado —respondió con tono divertido, no quería parecer muy coqueta.

—Por supuesto, en un parque —respondió Luka.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó Marinette.

—¿Qué te parece mañana, después de la presentación?

—Es una cita.

—¿Una cita oficial? —preguntó Luka con los ojos brillantes.

—Es una cita oficial —confirmó Marinette.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Al día siguiente, la gran presentación se llevó a cabo.

Marinette cantó un solo. Su voz era hermosa, todo el mundo le aplaudía, todos la admiraban mucho.

Luka tocó guitarra en un momento, y Marinette volvió a cantar. Solo que cantaron juntos.

Hubo de todo. Bailes, canciones, teatro. Fue todo muy completo.

Cuando todo terminó, Marinette corrió con su madre. Aunque... se sorprendió porque su madre no estaba solo con Alexander, Adrien y Alya también estaban ahí. Y no solo ellos, sus compañeros también, incluyendo a Chloé.

Todos se turnaron para abrazarla y felicitarla.

—¿Qué te parece si compramos pizza, hija? —los demás aplaudieron.

—Oh, ¿no podría ser más tarde? —preguntó un poco avergonzada —. Es que...

Luka hizo su aparición posicionándose detrás de Marinette. Los demás comprendieron.

—Claro, vengan como a las seis de la tarde —aceptó Sabine con mirada pícara.

—Pero no...

—¡Nos vamos! —Marinette no permitió que Adrien terminara su oración, tomó a Luka de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr rumbo a la salida.

—¿Quiénes eran esas personas? —preguntó Luka.

—Digamos que mis compañeros, el novio de mi mamá, y un amigo —respondió de modo casual —, en fin, ¡vamos por ese helado!

Luka extendió su mano, Marinette la tomó. Él no pudo evitar sonreír de modo sincero.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó feliz.

Ambos emprendieron rumbo a la heladería.


End file.
